First Love-Drabbel
by Yoori Michiyo
Summary: Jika seorang Jung Yunho yang berusia 17 tahun bertemu dengan Jaejoong yang berusia 5 tahun yang sangat menyukai Yunho dan mendeklarasikan Yunho sebagai kekasihnya. Apa saja sih aksi kelucuan Jaejoong dan Yunho ? Drabbel singkat saya mungkin kurang lebih dari 500 kata saja. YunJae/ChangKyu/YooSu/ OC/ Jaejoong Chibi/ChangKyu Chibi/Repost
1. Chapter 1

Title : First Love / YAOI

Chapter : Drabbel

Author : Yoori Michiyo

Pair : Yunjae, YooSu, ChangKyu, dan Cast lainnya yang numpang lewat

Genre : ANGST, ROMANCE, FRENDLY, campur-campur dah :-P

Rated : PG 13 –NC 17

Warning : WARNING ! This is a Boy X boy love story so if you don't like it please

Don't read. Leave it to those who like it

"**MEET YUNNIE"**

Seorang _namja_ berwajah cantik dengan usia 5 tahun sedang mengayuh sepeda. Eum, seperti biasa sore hari ia akan bermain ke taman dekat komplek rumahnya. Kaki mungilnya mengayuh sepeda roda empat. Sementara sang _Umma _mengikutinya dari belakang.

Bibir _cherry_-nya yang sedang mengemut _lollipop_ kesukaannya. Pipi tembam-nya membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya akan mencubit pipi bocah itu.

_Ckiiiiittttttt_

Bocah berusia 5 tahun itu mengerem sepedanya. Ia menatap seseorag yang berada di lapangan basket. Ia tersenyum saat seseorang menghampirinya.

"Joongie, bersama siapa eoh kemari?" tanya _namja_ dengan suara husky.

Bocah yang bernama Kim Jaejoong itu memiringkan kepalanya dengan imut. "Belcama Umma, Iyung (Bersama Umma, Hyung)" jawab Jaejoong sambil melepas _lollipop_ yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya tadi.

Yoochun, nama _namja_ yang bertanya pada Jaejoong tadi. Yoochun merupakan Hyung dari Jaejoong yang bisa di panggil Joongie.

"Eoh, Umma? Tidak ada" Yoochun mencari-cari keberadaan sang Umma, namun tidak ada.

"Eoh, Umma ilang. Pacti Umma mampil ke lumah Cho Ajumma (Pasti Umma mampir ke rumah Cho Ahjumma)" Jaejoong sudah turun dari sepeda mungilnya.

"Chun-ah!" Teriak seseorang berlari ke arah Yoochun dan Jaejoong.

Sesaat _namja_ bernama Jaejoong menoleh. Menatap dengan seksama _namja_ yang kini sedang mengobrol dengan Hyung-nya.

"Ayo kita bermain lagi" kata _namja_ bersuara bass itu.

"Ani, Yun. Aku harus menemani adikku terlebih dahulu" kata Yoochun.

"Ah! Dia adikmu. Lucu sekali" senyum Yunho pada Yoochun.

Yup, pemuda yang sedang berbicara dengan Yoochun adalah Yunho yang merupakan sahabat dari Yoochun. Sesaat bocah berusia 5 tahun itu berjalan mendekati Yoochun dan _namja _berkulit tan yang seumuran dengan Yoochun yaitu 17 tahun. Matanya berbinar saat melihat Yunho dari jarak dekat. Wajahnya tiba-tiba saja bersemu merah.

"Baiklah, aku bermain dulu, ne"

Sebelum Yunho pergi, tiba-tiba saja tangan mungil Jaejoong memegang tangan kanan Yunho.

"Iyung, cangat tampan (Hyung, sangat tampan). Joongie cuka (Joongie, Suka)" Jaejoong terkikik lucu. Wajahnya bersemu merah saat Yunho menatapnya.

"..."

"Iyung, salangae (Hyung, Saranghae)" .

"Eoh?" Yunho dan Yoochun terkejut.

.

.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : First Love / YAOI

Chapter : Drabbel

Author : Yoori Michiyo

Pair : Yunjae, YooSu, ChangKyu, dan Cast lainnya yang numpang lewat

Genre : ANGST, ROMANCE, FRENDLY, campur-campur dah :-P

Rated : PG 13 –NC 17

Warning : WARNING ! This is a Boy X boy love story so if you don't like it please

Don't read. Leave it to those who like it

"**Joongie Imnida"**

Setelah bermain basket Yunho berkunjung ke kediaman keluarga Park. Sebenarnya Yunho baru beberapa hari pindah ke komplek perumahan keluarga Park. Bersama dengan sang Umma, Jung Kibum mereka melangkahkan kaki memasukki pagar mungil milik keluarga Park.

Ting

Tong

Heechul, yang merupakan ibu dari Yoochun dan Jaejoong sedang memasak makan malam. Sementara Yoochun berada di kamarnya, Jaejoong oh, si kecil Park itu sedang menyusu di depan televisi ruang keluarga sambil menonton kartun kesukaannya. Yup, Jaejoong sedang menggedot di ruang televisi.

Heechul terkejut saat ada tamu yang datang berkunjung ke rumahnya. Ia segera melepas apron yang di kenakan lalu berjalan menuju pintu depan rumahnya.

Jaejoong juga mengikuti langkah Umma-nya. Kaki mungilnya belari kecil ke arah pintu depan rumahnya.

Clek

Sosok yeoja dengan berwajah dingin dan namja tampan sedang senyum kearah mereka.

"Eoh, Unnie" Heechul terkejut dengan kedatangan Kibum.

"Annyeong, Chullie" sapa Kibum.

Heechul dan Kibum adalah teman dekat sejak SD. Mereka bersahabatan dari kecil. Namun Kibum pindah ke Jepang karena suami-nya yaitu Jung Siwon bekerja di sana. Tapi beberapa tahun ini mereka pindah ke Seoul.

Yunho dan Yoochun bersahabatan. Mereka menjalin persahabatan sejak masuk SMA. Hanya saja dulu keluarga Jung tidak tinggal di komplek perumahan keluarga Park.

"Ne, apa kabar Chullie?" Kibum memeluk Heechul.

"Baik Unnie" jawab Heechul. "Masuklah" sambung Heechul lagi.

Ah, kita lupa dengan namja kecil yang berdiri di balik dinding yang menyekat antara ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga. Ia sedang mengintip siapa yang telah datang. Sambil membawa dot miliknya. Wajahnya memerah saay melihat Hyung yang ia sukai saat di taman kemarin.

"Mana anak-anakmu?" Tanya Kibum saat duduk di sofa.

"Chuuniieeee..! Ada Yunho" teriak Heechul. Yup, Heechul cukup tahu dengan Yunho. Karena Yoochun selalu menceritakan keakraban mereka di sekolah. Lagi pula sudah beberapa kali Heechul bertemu dengan Yunho.

"Joongie changy kenapa di sana eoh? Kemari" Heechul melihat Jaejoong yang sedang mengintip.

"Dia anakmu Chullie".

"Ne, dia anak ke duaku Unnie" kata Heechul.

Kaki mungil Jaejoong mendekati ke tiga orang yang sedang berbincang. Sedari tadi Yunho hanya diam. Dia menatap gemas Jaejoong yang berjalan ke arah Umma-nya.

" Hallo, anak manis. Siapa namamu?" Tanya Kibum.

" Joongie ajumma (Joongie Ahjumma)" jawab Jaejoong duduk di pangkuan Heechul.

" Neomu yeoppo!" Pekik Kibum.

"Ajumma, ciapa nama iyung tampan itu eoh? (Ahjumma siapa nama hyung tampan itu eoh?)" Tanya Jaejoong sambil menunjuk Yunho dengan jari mungilnya.

"Annyeong Jaejoong, Yunho Hyung imnida" sapa Yunho tersenyum melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang menggemaskan.

"Yunnie, milik Joongie" deklar Jaejoong dengan wajah yang memerah.

Sontak semua yang ada di ruangan itu tertawa mendengar kata-kata Jaejoong. Apalagi Yunho, ini sudah yang kedua kalinya namja kecil itu menyatakan sesuatu pada dirinya.


	3. Chapter 3

Title : First Love / YAOI

Chapter : Drabbel

Author : Yoori Michiyo

Pair : Yunjae, YooSu, ChangKyu, dan Cast lainnya yang numpang lewat

Genre : ANGST, ROMANCE, FRENDLY, campur-campur dah :-P

Rated : PG 13 –NC 17

Warning : WARNING ! This is a Boy X boy love story so if you don't like it please

Don't read. Leave it to those who like it

"**Donat and Poppo"**

Jaejoong sedang duduk di sofa milik keluarga Jung. Sejak kunjungan Kibum dan Yunho, Kibum yang merupakan ibu Yunho selalu mengajak Jaejoong untuk bermain di rumahnya. Karena keluarga kecil Jung itu hanya memiliki satu anak yaitu Yunho.

Jaejoong yang masih duduk di taman kanak-kanak selalu di titipkan sang Umma yang merupakan Designer butik milik keluarganya kepada Kibum yang merupakan ibu rumah tangga.

Kibum tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya justru ia merasa senang karena si tembam Park berada di rumahnya.

Apalagi jika Yunho pergi ke sekolah dan pulang menjelang sore. Ia merasa kesepian. Tapi sekarang ada si kecil park yang menemani hari-harinya.

Jaejoong sedang memakan lollipop miliknya sambil mencoret-coret sesuatu di buku gambar kesayangannya.

"Hihihihi.. Ini unntuk Yunnie iyung (Ini untuk Yunnie hyung)" gumannya dengan lucu.

Bibir mungilnya terus mengoceh. Tak henti-hentinya ia melantunkan lagu kesukaannya sambil menggambar dan tengkurap di atas sofa.

"Kami pulaaanggg" teriak seseorang dari arah pintu ruang tamu.

"Eoh, iyuung cudah pulang(Eoh,Hyung sudah pulang)" Jaejoong berlari menghampiri arah suara.

" Iyuuungggg..(Hyuuunggg..)" Teriak Jaejoong berlari ke arah Yoochun.

Hup

Yoochun dengan sigap memeluk dan menggendong sang adik. Melupakan seseorang yang kini menatap mereka dengan tajam.

"Iyungg, Joongie angen ( hyung, Joongie kangen) heheheh.." Kata Jaejoong sambil menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bahu Yoochun.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Yoochun pura-pura bodoh.

"Eum" angguk Jaejoong dengan lucu.

"Joongie, tidak merindukan Yunho Hyung eoh" kata Yunho tiba-tiba. Ia ingin sekali di peluk Jaejoong seperti Yoochun.

"Aniya" Pout Jaejoong.

"Wae?" Yunho menaikkan alisnya. Tumben sekali Park Jaejoong menolaknya biasanya kemanapun ia pergi selalu diikuti oleh si kecil park.

"Kalena Iyung-ie tidak menepati janji ama Joongie, jadi joongie malec ama iyung-ie" gerutu Jaejoong denga bibir yang di poutkan.

"Eoh, siapa bilang Hyung melupakan janji, Hyung? Ini Hyung membawakan sesuatu untuk Joongie" Yunho memperlihatkan bungkusan pada Jaejoong.

"Apa itu Iyung?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Kemari-lah" Yunho mengambil Jaejoong dari gendongan Yoochun. Dan mengajak keduo Park itu untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Ini donat untuk Joongie" kata Yunho menaruh bungkusan itu di atas meja.

"Benelan itu unntuk Joongie, iyung" mata Jaejoong berbinar. Yunho yang melihatnya merasa gemas ingin sekali ia mencium pipi tembab milik Jaejoong. Dan juga bibir merahnya yang membuat dirinya tergoda.

"Tentu saja" jawab Yunho pasti.

Cup

Sebuah ciuman mendarat di pipi Yunho. Yunho terkejut dengan ciuman tiba-tiba itu.

"Poppo unntuk, iyung.. Hihihihi.. Kalena membelikan Joongie donat..hihihihi.." jawab Park kecil dengan malu-malu sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan mungilnya.


	4. Chapter 4

Title : First Love / YAOI  
>Chapter : Drabble<br>Author : Yoori Michiyo  
>Pair : Yunjae, YooSu, ChangKyu, dan Cast lainnya yang numpang lewat<br>Genre : ANGST, ROMANCE, FRENDLY, campur-campur dah :-P  
>Rated : PG 13 –NC 17<br>Warning : WARNING ! This is a Boy X boy love story so if you don't like it please. Don't read. Leave it to those who like it

**"Jealous" **

Jaejoong sedari tadi asik bermain di taman dengan teman sebaya. Sambil menunggu sang kakak yang sedang bermain basket bersama dengan 'Yunnie-nya'.

Ia berkejar-kejaran dengan teman-teman seumurannya. Gelak tawa menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kyunnie, cape Joongie" kata salah seorang teman Jaejoong yang di panggil Kyunnie.

"Anio! Kyu, jangan culang (Anio! Kyu, jangan curang)" Jaejoong tidak terima Kyuhyun menyudahi permainan ini. Karena sedari tadi Kyuhyun-lah yang di kejar oleh Jaejoong.

" Tapi, Kyu cape, Jae" kata bocah hidung mancung itu.

"Huh! Kyu mennyebalkan" cembil bibir Jaejoong yang duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

Seorang anak laki-laki berusia sama dengan Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun mengaju sepedanya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

_**Ckiiiittttt **_  
><em><strong><br>**_

Changmin turun dari sepeda roda duanya dengan wajah yang berbinar. Senyumannya tak hilang saat melihat pujaan hatinya di depannya.

"Hai, Kyunnie!" Sapa Changmin.

"Ihhh, Min ganjen ah!" Kata Jaejoong.

" Ngapain Min ke sini sih" kesal Kyuhyun.

"Kan, Min pacal Kyunnie" Changmin duduk di sampin kanan Kyuhyun.

" Enak saja, Kyu nggak mau sama Min. Kyu sudah mempunyai seseolang".

"Eoh, ciapa itu?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Itu, iyung yang pake baju basket walna bilu" tunjuk Kyuhyun.

Sontak keduanya melihat arah yang di tunjuk oleh Kyuhyun. Jaejoong membulatkan matanya. Bukankan itu Yunnie Hyung-nya yang merupakan pacarnya menurut pemikiran Jaejoong.

"Andwweee!" Pekik keduanya.

"Waeyo?" Polos Kyuhyun.

"Yunnie iyung itu milik Joongie" kata Jaejoong.

"Tapi Kyu cuka sama iyung itu" jawab Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

" Tapi itu punya Joongie.." Lirih Jaejoong dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

.

.

Yunho dan Yoochun sudah selesai bermain bola basket ia menghampiri Jaejoong yang sedang asik mengobrol dengan kedua sahabatnya.

"Hai, Kyunnie.. Minnie" sapa Yoochun pada kedua sahabat Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melihat Yoochun dan Yunho didekatnya. Ia tersenyum melihat Yoochun tapi ia tidak tersenyum pada Yunho.

Sepulang dari taman Jaejoong tidak berbicara pada Yunho, hal ini membuat bingung Yunnie-nya. Yoochun? Ia meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong setelah pulang bermain basket untuk menemui kekasihnya.

"Jae, Waeyo?" Kata Yunho yang menggandeng tangan Jaejoong.

"Tidak ada" ketus Jaejoong.

Hup

Yunho menggendong Jaejoong. Namun bocah berusia 5 tahun itu meronta ingin di turunkan.

Cup

Karena gemas Yunho mencium pipi tembam Jaejoong. Tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Yunho. Membuat pipi Jaejoong merona merah karena malu dan parahnya kini si cantik itu menundukkan wajahnya. Yunho, ntah kenapa ada debaran aneh yang menelusup ke hatinya. Namun ia berpikir bahwa itu hanyalah perasaan bodohnya. Ia sudah menganggap Jaejoong adiknya tidak lebih.

"Yunnie, cuka cama Kyunnie" tanya Jaejoong dengan mata yang berkedip-kedip imut.

" Ani" jawab Yunho. " Memang kenapa?"

" Kalena Kyu cuka cama Yunnie iyung" adu Jaejoong.

Ah! Sekarang Yunho tahu, Jaejoong cemburu eoh?

"Joongie cemburu eoh?"

"Cembulu itu apa?" Tanya si kecil park yang mengalungkang tangannya di leher Yunho.

" Eum, apa ya?"Yunho tampak berpikir." Joongie tidak suka Yunnie hyung berdekatan dengan orang lain" jelas Yunho.

"Eumm" Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya imut. "Iya Joongie tidak cuka, kalena Yunnie itu milik Joongie" deklar Jaejoong membuat Yunho tertawa.


	5. Chapter 5

Title : First Love / YAOI  
>Chapter : Drabble<br>Author : Yoori Michiyo  
>Pair : Yunjae, YooSu, ChangKyu, dan Cast lainnya yang numpang lewat<br>Genre : ANGST, ROMANCE, FRENDLY, campur-campur dah :-P  
>Rated : PG 13 –NC 17<br>Warning : WARNING ! This is a Boy X boy love story so if you don't like it please. Don't read. Leave it to those who like it

**"Ice cream" **

Jaejoong sedari tadi mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan imut. Karena sedari tadi ia menunggu jemputan dari 'Yunnie-nya'. Hari ini Yoochun tidak bisa menjemput Jaejoong karena ia sudah berjanji kepada kekasihnya untuk mengantarkannya ke toko buku.

Jaejoong berjongkok di depan gerbang taman kanak-kanak. Ia melihat semut yang berbaris untuk saling bahu-membahu membawa makanan.

"Huh! Yunnie iyung lamma cekali" gumam Jaejoong menatap arah sebuah jalan yang biasanya Yunho lewati.

"Pacti, nanti Ajumma malah. Kalena menjemput Joongie lama cekali" lanjutnya lagi.

"Jooongggiiieeee!" Teriak sebuah suara bass yang mengendarai sepeda miliknya.

Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya. Lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya yang merah. Dengan imut ia berkacak pinggang. Seolah-olah ia marah.

"Yunnie iyung, lama cekali. Apa iyung lupa eoh menjemput Joongie?" Kesal Jaejoong.

"Mianhae, Joongie. Yunnie Hyung tadi mengantar buku tugas terlebih dahulu ke ruangan songsaenim" Yunho turun dari sepedanya beranjak mendekati Jaejoong yang kini sedang marah.

"Huh! Alasan caja, Yunnie iyung ini" kali ini kedua tangan Jaejoong berlipat di depan dada.

Hup

Yunho menggendong Jaejoong. Ia merasa sangat gemas melihat Jaejoong yang sedari tadi menggerutu.

"Joongie, marah eoh?" Tanya Yunho.

"Ani" ketus Jaejoong.

"Padahal, Yunnie mau mengajak Joongie makan es krim" Yunho pura-pura tidak melihat wajah Jaejoong.

"Benalkan iyung mau mengajak Joongie makan es klim?" Tanya si kecil Park.

"Eum, tapi Joongie marah sama Hyung jadi tidak jadi" kata Yunho.

"Ani, ciapa bilang Joongie malah?" Ujar Jaejoong cepat. Ia menatap mata musang Yunho dengan mata bulatnya.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Ntah kenapa ketika Yunho melihat mata Jaejoong detak jantungnya dua kali lipat menggila. Ah, apa Yunho sudah gila eoh menyukai anak berusia 5 tahun. Hello, ia hanya mengganggap Jaejoong sebagai adiknya tidak lebih. Yunho tersenyum bodoh. Ia menepis perasaan yang tidak ia sadari.

Cup

Jaejoong tiba-tiba mencium Yunho membuat Yunho tertegun. "Joongie, nggak malah cama iyung. Kajja! Kita beli es klim" semangat Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Jaejoong. Sepertinya es krim sangat ampuh, ani mengubah pemikiran anak berusia 5 tahun, ehm?


	6. Chapter 6

Title : First Love / YAOI  
>Chapter : Drabble<br>Author : Yoori Michiyo  
>Pair : Yunjae, YooSu, ChangKyu, dan Cast lainnya yang numpang lewat<br>Genre : ANGST, ROMANCE, FRENDLY, campur-campur dah :-P  
>Rated : PG 13 –NC 17<br>Warning : WARNING ! This is a Boy X boy love story so if you don't like it please. Don't read. Leave it to those who like it

**_"Bear"_**

Park Heechul, umma dari bocah 5 tahun bernama Kim Jaejoong sedari tadi memijat kepalanya. Karena si bungsu Park itu menangis setelah mereka pulang dari berbelanja kebutuhan rumah. Jaejoong menangis meraung-raung hingga wajah pipinya yang tembam memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Hidungnya memerah dan matanya bengkak. Tangisnya pun sudah sesegukkan.

"Hiksss...hiksss... Um...ummaaaaa..." lirih Jaejoong sambil menghapus airmatanya.

"Joongie, Umma akan membelikannya jika Joongie diam ne..." ujar sang Umma.

"Aniyaaaaa" keras Kim Jaejoong.

"Ottoooekeee?" pekik sang Umma.

Jaejoong kembali menangis. Membuat Heechul serba salah. Sepertinya keras kepala Jaejoong menurun dari sang Umma ehm?

"Um...maa...hiks... hiks... a...kan... Joongiee...hiks... lapol...kan...pa...da...hiks... ha...la...bo...hiks...ji... hiks..." seguk Jaejoong berlari keluar rumah.

Kaki kecil bocah berumur 5 tahun itu berjalan menyusuri jalan menuju rumah seseorang yang ingin ia temui. Yunho yang saat itu membantui Kibum yang sedang memotong rumput yang ada di depan rumahnya terkejut saat melihat sepatu mungil yang berada di hadapannya. Ia menyusuri dari kaki hingga kepala Jaejoong.

"Hiks...hiks... Iyung...hiks..." tangis Jaejooong.

"Omooooo! ada apa Joongie" Yunho terkejut saat tangis Jaejoong pecah.

Dengan sigap ia menggendong Jaejoong. Ia menatap bocah lihat tahun itu dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Mata, pipi, dan hidung Jaejoong memerah. Jaejoong memeluk Yunho dengan erat. Mengenggelamkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Yunho.

"Uljima, ne..." Yunho menenangkan Jaejoong. Membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Kibum yang berada di dapur terkejut saat mendengar tangisan seseorang. Ia mengetahui siapa suara tangisan itu.

"Yun, Joongie waeyo?" tanya Kibum melihat Jaejoong masih sesegukkan dalam gendongan Yunho.

"Aniya, Umma. Yunnie juga tidak tahu".

"Bawa-lah ia masuk ke kamarmu" suruh Kibum.

Yunho membawa Jaejoong menuju kamarnya. Sudah biasa Jaejoong akan bermain bahkan tidur siang di kamar Yunho jika Yunho berada di sekolah menjelang sore. Yunho merebahkan tubuh mungil Jaejoong ke tempat tidurnya. Yunho menghapus jejak airmata bocah berumur 5 tahun itu. Suara Jaejoong masih sesegukkan. Yunho merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Jaejoong.

"Joongie, waeyo ehm?" Yunho mengusap-usap poni rambut Jaejoong.

"Joongie, ingin boneka beal Iyung. Tapi Umma tidak membelikannya" adu Jaejoong.

"Eoh, Uljima ne..."

"Hiks... Joongie mau boneka beal" isaknya.

"Bukankah Joongie sudah memilikinya" kata Yunho.

"Eoh, Joongie tidak punya iyung" jawabnya sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Hyung akan jadi boneka bear Joongie yang bisa bergerak" kata Yunho sedikit tertawa dengan ucapannya sendiri.

CUP

Yunho mencium pipi tembam Jaejoong. Mungkin hari ini Jaejoong tidak mendapatkan boneka bear yang ia inginkan tapi ia mendapatkan boneka bear dalam wujud manusia, ehm?


End file.
